Mokubaby
by sillyselphie
Summary: Whee! Pegasus comes back! ^^ But now not only does he suck with his M.Eye but he screws things up at the Kaiba house!!! -Love me, I'm sillyselphie


+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
Selphie: Humm... This'll be my first story since I left, whoooo boy *sighs* Where to start... Oh! I forgot to tell you guys a while ago... I had to wear glasses but I got surgery! I don't have glasses anymore bu-ut... I can't see colors all to well... I CAN but well... Oh I dunno... It's so wierd to remember a color but not be able to see it. Ok ok, enough of that ON TO THE DISCLAIMERS!  
  
Tris: Ok, Selphie owns herself and moi! And Libby owns Libby... Odd isn't it? Now if we can contact this one girl (Forgot the name already -__-;;) we'll ask if we can use her charecter Jeanna! And none of us own YGO! Yippie!!!  
  
o_O;;  
  
Selphie: THAT was so exciting! Ok, now we can go on to the story. But only this ONCE...  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
'...'= Thinking  
  
~...~= Thinking aloud  
  
/.../= Emphasis on that word  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
"Se-to! Se-TOOOOO!" Mokuba ran into his older brothers room and tugged on his coat. "What IS it, Mokuba?" Seto looked down to an eager face.   
"You said we would go, today!"  
"Today?"  
"Yup!"  
"As in now, today"  
"Yup!"  
"I can't Mokuba, I'm busy."  
Suddenly the younger brothers face went sad. He became very upset but didn't yell, "THATs what you said last time, Se-to... You'll NEVER take me..." Mokuba sniffled looking to the ground. "Thats not true, little brother, I'll take you tomarrow. Promise." With that, Mokuba's face lit up once more as he headed to his room to play more video games. He left humming as Seto turned to work on his computer with a frusterated sigh.  
  
Mokuba played hours of Dead or Alive in his room and didn't spend much time outdoors, but tomarrow? Tomarrow, he was going to spend the WHOLE day with his brother. At the mall, the park, and the ice cream palace! IF Seto kept his word, summer break was drawing to a close and Mokuba didn't want to miss his chance. While playing, Mokuba became very uneasy. Like, being watched uneasy. Mokuba turned around but like in all thriller movies and books, nothing was there. He turned back to his game and continued to play but little did he know that /something/ moved through the dark room behind him. As /it/ (Yes it) came closer Mokuba began to hum a little tune to make himself feel more comfortable. A knock came to his door, which caused him to jerk back in shock. He shakily moved to the door and reached for the handle, 'It's Se-to' He thought, 'Right?'  
  
There was another quick knock and the door opened itself, "Hullo?" A head peaked in the room and looked around, "Moku-ba? I can't see a thing in here, are you in here? Turn on a light."  
"Selphie?" Mokuba paused, "Howd'ja get here?"  
"C'mon, I'm not blind." She stated half jokingly, "Could you turn on a light? Pweese?"  
  
Mokuba didn't hesitate to flick on the light switch, he let her in and they sat down together. Playing video games as usual. The room fell silent untill a lamp fell over to the far side of the room, they jerked around as Pegasus fumbled to place the lamp on the table and look sneaky. "Pegasus?", Mokuba said just for the sake of saying it.  
"What do /you/ want, little boy?"  
"I want to know why you're in my house."  
"Oh. Right. Well behold!"  
Pegasus acted as he were about to do something supernatural, but nothing happened. "Damned eye!" He called smacking his left eye, the room began to glow brightly and he luaghed that funky mwahaha luagh.   
  
"Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
The room died down and Mokuba winced rubbing his eyes, "What /was/ that?" Pegasus only looked down at his palm and sighed, "Darn. Another screw up and it's all becuase I change from punch to grape juice." Mokuba and Selphie looked at each other and then at what was in Pegasus's hand, "What is it?" Mokuba asked. And Pegasus luaghed again. "Well, young Kaiba boy, it's seems it's /eye/ candy!"  
"Nu-uh, Selphie said taking it, "This isn't eye candy, /Nightcwaler/ is eye candy."  
Mokuba sighed, "Nightcrawler isn't from this show and, if you ever noticed, he's blue."  
"He's BLUE!?"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
"Oh. That's cool, I guess."  
"Hey you two kiddies! Let /me/ back in this conversation!"  
  
The two junior highers looked at him. "So eat it? Ple-ease!" He asked desperatly. "But it came from your eye! My big brother would NOT approve!"  
"Ok, I will ^^"  
"Selphie? What are you doing?! You can't trust him! He steals souls!"  
"AND EATS THEM! VIA OSMOSIS!" Selphie jumped up with glee.  
"Well no, not really but does it matter what he does with you soul if it's gone?"  
"Umm, noooo, so... If I eat this candy... Mt /soul/ will get stolen?"  
"Exactly! I'll eat it." He said grabbing it and shoving it in his mouth.  
  
"Purfect! Puuuurfect! Mwahahahahaha!" Pegasus cried once more, "Point for me stupid Kaiba boy!" Selphie ran to Pegasus and tugged on his sleeve, "So what does the candy do?" Pegasus shrugged and frowned, "Not... sure..." The room lit up yellow-ish white and died down again after a few seconds. Across the room every thing was normal, besides the fact that Chibi Mokuba was chewing on the Dead or Alive cover. They stared blankly at him. He chewed on the cover, and almost kinda stared back but blink every two seconds. Pegasus backed himself into a corner meaning to leave but Selphie pulled him up to Mokuba."Isn't he awesome!? That is so cool! Do it again!" But at that moment Chibi Mokuba began to cry, "Oh oh! He needs food! Pegasus? You babysit him while I go into the kitchen to get food!" She said leaving. "Wait!" Pegasus called, "You can't leave me here! Not while you go down forty eight stories by stairs!!! Come ba-ack!" Chibi Mokuba poked him, "Yoo bwought it on yoo-self."  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Tris: That was, uh, good? Heh...heh...  
  
Selphie: Yippie! Point for me! But I'm out of time to write today so I'll end the chapter there. Darn *snuffles*  
  
Tris: It's ok, I still like you. *huggles*  
  
Selphie: Can you review? Pweese? Oh! And don't be afraid to be honest, I don't mind you saying I cant write worth--  
  
Tris: *cough cough*  
  
Selphie: -And if REALLY wanna make an appearance. Say so. In a creative way that is.  
  
Tris: Wuv you! Ta ta!  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 


End file.
